


The Courting Game

by VividDayDreamer



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Attempted First Date, Attraction, Carmen Sandiego teaching me about geography, Carulia, Crushes, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, France (Country), Happy Ending, Mutual Pining, Outing on the Seine, Paris (City), and other places I've never been, crazy tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Their first chance encounter hadn't left Carmen's mind since.  On the side, she had been trying to learn more about Agent Julia Argent.  It took a while to do, considering being busy trying to stop V.I.L.E. and all, but she finally was able to come up with a plan to orchestrate their second, "chance meeting".  Hopefully, this time will prove to be more rewarding than the last.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dipping my toes into this story for the first time. Not sure if I'll be committed, but since Carmen's character intrigued me and I was inspired by the ideas of others on here, I figured I'd give it a go.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some French translations below.

It was another dreary looking day in Paris, though le météorologiste on the local news channel didn't mention any sign of rain for once. Just another overcast day with amicable weather, or so Carmen hoped. The last thing she needed was to worry about getting drenched in the rain on her day off, while on a special excursion.

The morning was rough. She was physically exhausted, but mentally awake. Being up all night, riddled with thoughts had kept her restless and antsy as she laid in anticipation for the next day to begin. But, all that aside, it was okay. Today was a day she couldn't have waited any longer to come. 

"Okay, let's do this," she thought to herself as she walked into the Shakespeare and Company Café.

Typically it was a busy place, but, for the moment, it was peaceful. She had gotten there just as they opened, so there were very few guests. She eyed her surroundings, eventually coming to the conclusion that she was in the clear. For now. It allowed her time to get acclimated before "the meeting". It was a quaint space, rather small, with a few tables and chairs inside. The long white counter anchored the place and housed a small refrigerated section of delectables. Above it laid the cafe machines, as well as the typical items you'd expect to find at the counter of any coffee shop. The walls surrounding the area were decorated with minimalistic bookshelves that, true to the nature of the café, held books, but its shelves had other various items for sale, as well as some complimentary decor.

"Bonjour, comment puis-je vous aider?" said the woman at the counter.

"Oh, ah...," Carmen looked at the small, yet descriptive menu that was placed on the counter. "Un Americano, s'il vous plaît."

"Très bien, rien d'autre?"

"Non, merci."

Carmen happily paid the woman, left the change in the tip jar, and waited for her beverage. After a few short minutes, she was presented with a mug, steaming hot with the freshest brew she'd ever smelled. She smiled and nodded casually to the woman and took a seat in the far corner of the shop. She hopped up on a barstool, took a sip, then looked out through the bright windows and watched people walk by. It was a quiet and calm day, at least for the moment, and she was apt to take advantage of it while she could. She was slightly taken aback by the sudden ringing of her phone.

"Hey, Player," she said in chummy voice.

"Hey Red. Just checking in, as usual."

"You know, you don't have to check on me _all_ the time. Especially on my day off." she said in a teasing manner.

"I know. I know. I just got bored. Thought I'd see what you were up to. Pretty rare that we have times like this."

"Tell me about it. I wish V.I.L.E. had more of these holidays..."

Carmen trailed off for a bit, as her mind started to wonder once again, if a quiet day like today, was actually for real. She couldn't help but think that there were actually times when her ex-organization wasn't up to something, but, Player did do his magic, and found nothing on the hard drive, nor had any other intel indicating otherwise. Half relieved, but half suspicious, she tried to keep her head out of the game for a bit. Player was right, they rarely had a moment to just relax. Carmen herself hadn't even had the time to enjoy simple moments like she was having right now, sitting at a local cafe, sipping on a fine brew, and just watching and doing...nothing.

"Yea, I hear ya Red, but, for me, I get too bored. I'm actually working on a few side things at the moment..."

"More white-hat type stuff?"

"You betcha. There's always something to do."

"Don't you ever want to just...you know, take a break? Go outdoors? See the world?"

"Maybe? Honestly, I'm quite content here."

"In your hole," she said sarcastically.

"Hey, works for me."

"I could never do what you do. Hats off to you, Player."

On the other side of the call, Player smiled and tipped his head to his partner for the pun.

"So, speaking of things to do. What's your plans for the day?"

"Well, I've actually got some...plans of my own. Some...sights in mind."

"Which are....?"

"Nothing special...," she said, though it was truly a lie. "Just finally taking some time to check out Paris, you know? Without scaling walls, or breaking into buildings, or..."

"Catching thieves?" he chuckled.

"Exactly."

"Okay...sounds nice, I guess."

"Oh, I'm sure it will be," she said, as her thoughts floated off to the secret meeting she had in mind. "So, with that said. I do enjoy your company Player, but, I do have a date with an Americano."

"You're...not actually referring to a real date. Are you?"

A small smile broke through the surface, as she thought about the idea. For a split second, her cheeks felt a tad warm, and her heart skipped a beat.

"No, Player. It's a drink. I'm in a cafe, remember?"

"Ah....right, right. Okay then. I'll let you be. Remember, if you need me..."

"You're only a call away. Got it. Thanks Player."

"Anytime, Red."

At that, Carmen ended the call and stared at her phone debating whether or not to turn on silent mode. Feeling committed to what she wanted to accomplish today, she did.

"Alright," she said, taking a deep breath. "Game on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I've never been to France, nor do I speak it, and am still rather new to this fic, so if there's anything I need to correct, please let me know. Thanks!
> 
> "Bonjour, comment puis-je vous aider" - "Hello, how can I help you?"  
> "Un Americano, s'il vous plaît." - "An Americano, please"  
> "Très bien, rien d'autre" - "Very good, anything else?"  
> "Non, merci" - "No, thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More translations at the bottom.
> 
> Enjoy :)

An hour had gone by, in the most highly anticipated manner possible. Time dragged on, where minutes honestly felt like hours. She watched as patrons came and went. The foot traffic had since increased, resulting in a much livelier atmosphere. There was less floor space, more chatter, and less seating, both within the shop and out in the patio, in front of the store. Her drink had been long gone, and she spent her time anxiously watching everyone, and everything. The caffeine had taken its effect and her senses were on high alert. She was no longer tired. Instead, her mind went racing about the day, about what she'd say, and about...her.

She got up from her seat and decided that she'd order another drink, mostly out of courtesy, since, if she was going to be taking up space in such a cramped area, she felt that she might as well be considerate and pay for her time there. Once more, she reached the counter and ordered another drink, one with less caffeine this time around. She waited patiently, listening to the wooshing and gurgling sounds of the espresso machine, mixed in with the unintelligible sounds of blended voices. Amidst all that, however, she heard it; that gentle and proper tone of a certain woman's voice. One that wasn't weighed heavily with a thick French accent like her colleague. Slightly British, she assumed, and was not certain of its origin, though, the thought of the woman with an alluring French accent wouldn't have turned her off either.

Carmen turned as she saw the woman excuse herself at the door as some people were trying to leave. It really was her. She was finally here.

"Excusez moi mademoiselle" said a man at the counter, who gestured at her drink.

"Oh, ah, merci," she said, coming out of her daze.

Not turning her head, her eyes shifted to the corner, and saw the woman slowly approaching the counter. It was now, much more crowded than it had been a while ago, and it was becoming quite a task to move around. Deciding that she should wait until the woman was settled, she opted to move away from the hustle and bustle and wait by the wayside. She wanted to be stealthy and not be recognized until the right moment, so she took her mug and turned, only to be roughly jostled by a tall, hefty man. She bounced right off him quite dramatically, like a kid on a trampoline, causing her drink to spill everywhere.

"Dude, seriously?!" she said in a slightly aggravated tone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, miss," said the man in an apologetic manner. "It's such a tight squeeze in here and I'm not used to these crowds. Not from these parts," he said with a shameful smile. "I'm very sorry. Let me buy you another drink."

"No, that's quite alright," she said, as she tried furiously to wipe the coffee stains off her hands and attire. "There's no need to..."

"You...?"

Carmen suddenly looked up to see the woman standing before her. Agent Julia Argent. It wasn't at all how she expected to start their conversation, but, nonetheless, here she was. She once heard that when it came to matters of the heart, things originally started out awkward, unplanned and slightly messy. She thought it amusing that she had fallen into that cliché, though she didn't think it'd be quite that literal.

"Oh, hey Jules," she said with a friendly smile and a tad bit of surprise in her voice, as if their encounter was totally unplanned.

"What...what are _you_ doing here?"

"Coffee?" she shrugged as if it was an obvious answer.

The woman looked at her skeptically as she raised her brow in suspicion. She and her partner had been feverishly searching for her for as long as she had known, and yet, once more, just like that time on the train, the scarlet-clad thief was there, right before her eyes.

"You...came here...to drink coffee?" she said with a bit of confusion.

"Well, it is a café and I needed my morning juice, so...yes?" she said as if the confusion was stemming from Julia's reason for questioning her presence there. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"It's...quite a coincidence Ms. Sandiego. Though, recalling the last time we met, it seemed that you had alternative motives for...joining me that day on the train. It wouldn't surprise me this time if you had something else in mind."

Carmen smirked. Jules was intelligent. Bright even. She picked up on the smallest details and usually came to the right conclusions. The woman had no idea how right she was. However, Carmen kept it cool.

"Whether I do or don't, Jules, doesn't change the fact that I am here to get a drink."

"Excuse me miss," the large man said, pardoning his intrusion. "Here's another cup of whatever it was you had. The young lady at the counter was able to place another order for me. I do apologize again for the mess. May I pay for your dry cleaning?"

Carmen was touched by the generous offer and sincere attempts to redeem himself, that she graciously declined, insisting that there was no need to fret. All the while, Julia continued to watch everything she said and did, expecting to find something to lead her to the woman's ulterior motives.

Seeing the woman in red, outside her normal attire, threw her off slightly, in the same way that it did at their first meeting. She didn't look devious, sly, or mysterious. Instead, there was this normal looking woman, interacting with her and seemingly others, in a typical and casual manner. Well, perhaps normal was much of an understatement, she thought. Despite never seeing her face when she had worn the bright red coat and fedora, she had always assumed the woman to be...beautiful. She recalled the memories and images that had captured the woman's slender silhouette, and for some reason, didn't expect her to be otherwise. Now, staring at the brunette, with her hair tied up, wearing casual clothing, she realized that she was indeed beautiful. In almost every definition of the word. She shook her head, trying to get those thoughts out of her mind and wondered why she even cared for what she looked like. Perhaps, she thought, the draw to her was because she had been so mysterious, and in some ways, still is, and she longed to know more.

"Sorry, Jules, I..."

"Mademoiselle, ton café," said a waitress who had pushed her way forward.

"Ah, Amandine, merci," Julia said in a friendly manner, as if she had known her for years. After an exchange of smiles and a few Euros, she focused her attention back to the thief.

"Huh, didn't see you order," Carmen said in response.

"You didn't," she said as she smiled confidently. "I frequent this café," she continued, obviously trying to point out her suspicions of finding _her_ there.

"Ah, makes sense."

"Indeed, but you, being here, does not."

"Always think you know me, don't you?" she said in a somewhat flirtatious manner, though it was subtle enough that it could have easily been missed. And it would have, had Julia not stared directly into her eyes. Those gray-blue colored eyes captured her attention, nearly freezing her in that moment. They seemed so confident, knowing something she did not. Whatever it was, sent shivers down her spine, causing her to suddenly look away.

"I...I'm not entirely confident about that."

Carmen had noticed the sudden change in the woman's aura. Rather than firm and inquisitive, she suddenly seemed a bit tense and vulnerable. She smirked once more. Perhaps, getting this woman's attention would be easier than she had thought.

"So, I guess that means you'll just have to find out then, doesn't it?" she said somewhat playfully.

"Find out...what exactly?"

"Find out who the real me is," she said with a sly smile.

The question of who Carmen Sandiego really was, returned Julia to a somewhat normal state of mind, allowing her to focus on the woman in front of her, as a wanted criminal. 

"That's precisely what _we_ are doing," she said sternly.

"Hm...then I suggest, _you_ do better," she said, slightly tipping her head to the woman as she walked out of the café.

Carmen was taking a gamble, hoping the agent would follow. She had thought about Jules ever since she had seen her, and was hoping to know her better, in person, without the use of all the spying, that may have even verged on creepy. Though it never was. Carmen asked Player to help her get information on Jules, and she did some digging on her own, but she always, always respected the woman's privacy and never dug too deep. Had they been in different situations, she would've boldly just asked her out, but as it stood, she couldn't be too careful, and she wasn't entirely sure that Jules was on her side.

Julia watched the crimson thief disappear past the crowded entryway and out the door; leaving as quickly as she did the last, not knowing anything more than she had prior to. She debated with herself whether or not to pursue. The responsible agent part of her told her to, but something, something in her gut that she didn't quite understand, told her not to. There was an uncalculated factor at play here that she was hesitant to know more about, and was not ready to pursue, but the woman was getting away, and she wasn't sure if she'd ever have a chance like this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Excusez moi mademoiselle" - "Excuse me miss"  
> "Mademoiselle, ton café" - "Miss, your coffee"


	3. Chapter 3

Carmen was taking her time as she walked out of the café, going about in a casual manner in attempts to keep up her ruse. On this busy weekend morning, she mixed in easily with the crowd, both tourists and locals alike. She headed in the direction that she had planned out from the start, not daring to look back to see if the woman had decided to follow her. And, although she was doing her best to keep her outward appearance calm and appear aloof, inside, it was another story.

Facing Jules again tested her ability to control her emotions and desires. If she was being honest, she felt like a giddy schoolgirl. That interaction, though brief and casual, was definitely the highlight of her day so far. Hearing that woman's silky and elegant voice gave her goosebumps, but seeing her, definitely made all her time planning, worth it. The brunette, with her carefully tamed hair, fair skin, innocent demeanor and classy suits only attracted her further. She felt that there was more to that woman. Underneath that intelligent and capable image, hid someone with a lust for adventure. Carmen firmly believed that and was determined to expose it.

She kept her pace steady, slowing down at times as she maneuvered through groups of people, then eventually came to a stop at the cross-walk.

"Knew you couldn't pass up an opportunity," she said, as she continued to stare across the street, then turned her head slightly to the woman next to her.

"You gave me no other option," Julia responded.

"Didn't I?" Carmen responded playfully, as she walked across the street the minute the lights had turned.

Julia was partially stunned. She definitely felt like all this was a game to her, but still, she couldn't figure out her angle. Trying to come back to her senses, she hurried across the street to keep up with the elusive woman.

They walked side-by-side for a moment in awkward silence as neither one decided how to start up the next conversation. Both were feeling a tad anxious and timid. One, wrecked with shaken nerves and excitement, while the other was lost in doubt, and whose thoughts revolved around what continued to plague her mind and not focus on the woman as a criminal, and rather, a person of interest. Her interest.

Despite her feelings, Carmen never let up to anything. She continued to play the game, acting as though the woman's presence was nothing to be bothered about. She continued down her predetermined route, sipping occasionally on her hot drink, walking casually among everyone else. And for a moment, Julia almost felt as though she was the one intruding. So, in light of that, she decided to straighten up and approach the conversation in a more casual manner, rather than an interrogating one.

"It really does feel a bit odd, seeing you outside your typical persona," Jules started.

"You mean my clothes? Would you prefer that I wear that outfit?" Carmen joked, then glanced at the woman with a sly smile.

The uncharacteristic charade caused Julia to tense up and blush slightly, but she wasn't quite sure why.

"No, I...I just was commenting on your...um..."

"Natural appearance?"

Julia nodded, accepting that answer, as she had none of her own to complete her thoughts.

"Jules, there's another side of me too, you know. My true self. I don't know how you Interpol types view me back at headquarters, but, based on your reaction, I'm willing to bet that I'm not exactly who you expected me to be."

Julia was lost in thought and her guard started to relax. However, she kept up her ruse as being part of Interpol, not knowing if the woman actually knew about their affiliation with A.C.M.E., what that organization was about, or had even an idea of their true mission.

"Actually, I have a feeling that you might be who I expect you to be, and, it differs greatly from my colleagues back at Interpol."

"Oh?" Carmen said with interest, "And what _is_ your impression of me, Ms. Argent?" said said squarely, as she stopped in her tracks to face the fair-skinned woman.

Once more, the woman in red casual attire, had startled her from her thoughts, catching her off-guard.

"Well, I...I'm still trying to figure that out, actually."

Carmen crossed her arms and continued to look at the woman, giving her an insisting look. "But I thought you said that you already had some expectation of me. I'm curious to hear what that is."

Barely an arm's length away from each other, Julia stared into the woman's eyes that captivated her once more. Initially, she started staring at her now, fully gray colored eyes, which was most likely the doing of the overcast sky. Then she watched as strays of her auburn hair, floated in the breeze. Her eyes then darted back to the woman's face, then unexpectedly, found herself staring at her lips. Full and red; red like everything else she wore, and now Julia understood why. Red was very flattering, and very attractive on her.

"Jules?"

Julia snapped to, suddenly coming to the awareness of where her intrigue was leading her. She stood in a bit of shock, unsure if the realization of her curiosity was real. And if it was, what would she do about it. 

"Jules?" Carmen continued to call out, but the woman didn't quite respond. 

It almost seemed as if Julia was hypnotized or in some trance that had caught the better of her, and that the world around her had come to a stop. Slightly worried, Carmen did something she wasn't ready to do, not yet anyway, but felt the need to do so. She slowly raised her hand and gently cupped the woman's cheek, calling out to her once more, this time, in a gentler, but concerned way.

The sudden caress of the woman's touch jolted the agent's senses, causing her to jump back.

"Why...," she half stuttered, "Why did you do that?"

"Jules, you scared me there for a minute. We were talking, then all of a sudden, you stopped responding. I thought maybe..."

Carmen wasn't sure what she was going to finish with. Instinctively, mostly out of paranoia, she thought that perhaps V.I.L.E. had intervened and had used some weapon, most likely of Dr. Bellum's doing, to incapacitate her. Luckily for her, Julia's nerves were rattled by the entire series of events, that she tried to brush off the whole thing and not even attempt to figure out what it was she was trying to say.

"It's fine, Ms. Sandiego. I just...I just remembered something...," she said, trying to find some menial explanation for her odd behavior. "Perhaps you were just out enjoying the day and here I am, being a hindrance. My apologies. I should take my leave and bid you a good day," she said hurriedly, then quickly turned around to head back from whence she came. However, she was suddenly stopped by the woman's grasp on her arm.

"Jules, wait. I...," she started, suddenly cracking under the idea of their meeting ending so soon. "You aren't being a hindrance. Really. I...wouldn't mind if you continued to join me," she finished, as her confident state slowly melted into one of apprehension.

Carmen was faltering. The thought of Jules leaving her at that moment, sort of sent an unexpected wave of panic through her. She didn't want her to go. Not yet. There was still so much she had wanted to talk to her about. So much she had planned. She hoped that at the very least, she could just be in her presence for a bit longer. There was something warm about being close to her. So much hope. Hope that maybe, there would be a chance that they could be...something more.

Julia looked down momentarily at the hand of the woman that held her back. Her grasp was firm, but not one that frightened her. It wasn't one that told her she was in danger. Julia knew that there was a good chance that the scarlet-clad thief was much stronger than she, and if they were to go at it one-on-one, she had a feeling that she would've lost. But no, this grip wasn't of that nature. It was one that felt as if the woman wanted her to stay. It was hard to describe, but, it almost felt...affectionate. 

Julia heard the woman's words, but hadn't gazed upon her face until now, and was surprised at what she saw. From her little exposure to the woman's general character, she knew her to be sly, a bit mischievous, and very confident. But now, there was a softer expression on her face. Focusing on her eyes once more, this time, she saw honesty and sensed a bit of loneliness. An odd pairing, she thought, but it was that look that calmed her. There was still so much that the agent had yet to comprehend, about this woman, her feelings, and now, herself. The moment that led up to this point was uncomfortable for Julia, but, in her heart, she knew she didn't want to leave, it was just her fear of the unknown that told her to run. Now, seeing this other side of this woman, dressed in red, made her decide that she wasn't going to run. She would humbly accept the invitation to stay by her side, not just for herself, but for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Sorry for the wait! Been writing a few other works at the same time. o.O
> 
> Shameless plug. Follow me on [Tumblr](http://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/) for updates and other content!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was another bout of silence as the two continued on their walk together. If the encounter in the beginning had been awkward, now, it was even more so. But, this time, rather than Carmen walking slightly a few steps ahead of her, she kept in pace with the woman, walking side-by-side, though she still lead the way. After Jules had changed her mind and decided to keep her company, Carmen continued back on track, navigating down the street, down the stone steps of one of the bridges, and onto a walkway that flanked the Seine. The Seine was a river that ran through Paris and acted as a commercial waterway. It ran at a lower level from the city, allowing visitors to enjoy a slightly isolated and peaceful escape from the hustle and bustle from above.

They continued on a bit, with both slowly easing into their environment. The sound of the water splashing along the banks on either side, was occasionally disturbed by the humming motors on commercial boats that sailed across its surface. It wasn't too long until Carmen spotted a location along the bank, far away enough from being within earshot of anyone close by. She sat on the cemented half-wall, and Jules followed suit. They sat there, still in silence, allowing their surroundings to provide a soothing rhythm of sounds to calm their nerves.

"I've always loved this place," Julia said suddenly. "This river and the structure that surrounds it creates such a soothing escape. There's even a different atmosphere to this place," she said in awe, as she took a deep breath, then gently closed her eyes for a short moment, taking it all in.

Carmen smiled as she watched Julia soak in their surroundings. Seeing her melt like that, with such innocent pleasure, made her look even more beautiful than she had ever seen her before. She gazed at her lovingly, wishing that they were closer...in the way that she had imagined, so that she too could be part of that picture.

Upon noticing her stare, Julia blushed slightly and turned her gaze to the water's movements by her side. She stole a glance back up to the woman in red, noticing that she was still looking in her direction.

"You seem captivated by something, Ms. Sandiego," she said with a tad bit of shyness.

"I was just...admiring how picturesque this whole scene is, right now, at this very moment," she said calmly, trying to hide her adoration of her by lumping her affection with the love of the city.

Julia smiled slightly, slowly seeing the woman in a new light. Though her words seemed to have come from a place of innocence, she had a feeling that the woman hinted at the same ideas she felt in her heart. She wanted to believe it was so, even after knowing that for some reason, everything was happening too quickly. The thought of wanting the woman's attention in that manner was beyond anything she could have even imagined. She hadn't had time to properly analyze her feelings and everything that had transpired, and yet, her emotions were leading her down an unseen path, one she was hesitant on, but wanted to follow. Hoping to return to some normalcy, she began to talk about the city.

"When I first came to Paris, I wanted to come visit the Seine. I've read about its history and its importance to the city. There had been so many events that mentioned this river. Everything I've seen or read talked about this area as being one of the places to come visit. Especially with Notre-Dame de Paris being right there, I just knew I'd fall in love with it," she said with a glow on her face.

Carmen was star-struck. The woman embodied everything she could've asked for, and more. She was beautiful, smart, and shared the same knack and appreciation for history as much as she did. Her chest tightened at the thought of saying something; something that would bridge the distance between them, sooner, rather than later. But, for once, she didn't have the courage to say what she felt. Not yet anyway. It was still too soon. She didn't want give to Jules any cause for alarm that may ruin her chances of ever being close to her. So, once more, she bit her tongue, shoved down her feelings and returned back to having a normal conversation.

"You know, I hear that during the summer, the city transforms this place into a beach-like setting for everyone to enjoy. If I remember correctly, they call it Paris-Plages," Carmen added.

"Oh yes, it is wonderful. I've actually been impressed with how they had built out the area to make it feel as such. The sand, the umbrellas, the swimming, the recreational offerings. It's brilliant really."

"Sounds wonderful," Carmen shrugged.

"Have you never been?"

"Unfortunately, no. My...time has been quite preoccupied," she said with a bit of solemness to her tone.

"If you pardon my asking, Ms. Sandiego, why is it that you continue to do what you do? And what is it exactly that you are doing?"

Carmen smirked at Jules' sudden change in demeanor, returning her back to sounding like an investigator.

"First off Jules, you can just call me Carmen. No need to be so formal. And secondly, what you asked," she chuckled, "are very loaded questions."

Disregarding the comment on formality, she continued to press on with her curiosity.

"I would love to know...the real meaning behind your...capers," she said with genuine interest, alluding to the idea of wanting to know more about her, not just for the sake of A.C.M.E., but for her own understanding.

Looking at the way Jules was looking at her, brought warmth in her heart. On the surface, she believed that the woman was asking purely because of her stake in her organization's mission to capture her, but she imagined it to be for another reason. One she didn't know was already present in Julia's intentions.

"Jules...I...I can't really go into that. But...maybe I can just confirm what you may know about me," she offered.

Better than nothing, Julia agreed. For a while, they spoke of the various thefts that she had played a part in, with Jules leading the conversation. She spoke about the pattern she had noticed among all the locations she had hit, and how they all seemed to be tied to a single organization. True to her word, Carmen acknowledged the bits that were true, and disregarded the ones that weren't. However, other than a simple yes or no, or a nod or shake, she never said anything further to enhance Julia's knowledge. As the conversation went on, Carmen realized that Jules had actually known more than she had assumed her to have, and it was starting to hit closer to home. She knew where the conversation would lead to eventually, and decided to cut it off before it got there.

"Hey Jules, I know you want to know more, but...I think I've said enough...for now."

"But...you haven't really said much at all."

Carmen realized that she had. By simply even acknowledging the truths to some of her theories, was more than what she wanted them to know as it was. She then recognized that she couldn't continue this conversation, and what she had said, could possibly jeopardize her goals, and endanger Jules and her partner. She sought for a way to keep things quiet.

"Jules," she started, as she inched closer to the other woman, until their shoulders were nearly touching. "I trust you," she added, looking directly into the her eyes. "I...I need to know that you trust me too."

Julia was once more taken aback by the woman's words and actions. Everything had suddenly overwhelmed her. Her mind tried to focus on the word "trust", and what that entailed, but, her emotions took control. Carmen sat there, her eyes staring intently into hers, and she felt the warm breaths of her female companion, gently flowing over her face, with nearly a few inches separating them. Her eyes darted to the woman's supple red lips, and her chest tightened, as she gulped at having the thought about kissing her. She wanted to, but couldn't. She didn't understand what this all meant, and it was still, all too sudden. She pulled away slightly, then scooted back a few inches away from her, as her eyes turned to focus on the cobblestone ground beneath their feet.

"I...I do...trust you," she said out of reaction, but it wasn't until she said it, that she realized what she had said. She wondered if she actually did trust her. Despite everything that had happened that day between them, when it came down to it, she was still a known criminal. But, she wasn't entirely sure about that either. She gave into the fact that her thoughts and feelings were clouding her judgement, and that she was in no shape to think too hard upon them. She allowed her words to be her final thoughts on the subject. Where it may lead, she had yet to know.

"Thanks Jules, that means a lot to me," Carmen said, following up in response. She too, had felt the same affectionate urges, though, their apparent feelings for one another was shrouded in doubt and confusion, and it prevented them both from acknowledging the similarities of how they truly felt. "That's why I need to ask a huge favor of you."

Julia looked up once more at the woman, and though, they were close, the moment had passed. Now, everything had returned to "normal". There was only a regular conversation being had.

"What is it that you ask of me?"

"That everything I had said, everything we have done, our entire meeting today, remain a secret. Nothing can get back to your bosses back at Interpol. You can't even let Inspector Devineaux know about anything...It's imperative that everything stays between us. At least for now. I have my reasons for doing it, and I promise when the time comes, I will explain it all to you."

Julia contemplated on lying. She knew that what she had uncovered today would prove useful to A.C.M.E., but in the end, the thought of losing the woman's trust, and possibly destroying the possibility of...whatever friendly relationship they had built in the span of a few hours, out-weighed everything. She told Carmen what she wanted to hear, but she also knew that she would hold true to her word, disclosing nothing to anyone else. What they shared, will remain secret to the waters of the Seine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Thanks everyone for the feedback and kudos! Definitely gives me the motivation to keep going :D
> 
> Always happy to hear your thoughts and ideas!
> 
>  
> 
> For the record, I've never been to France, nor any of these places or events. (Thank goodness for the internet. Also, funny that writing about Carmen Sandiego is actually teaching me about geography and culture. ) So lemme know if something is inaccurate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! Finally updated! One more chapter after this :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Having solidified their promises, the conversation easily segued into an opportunity for Julia to part ways. The sky had darkened since they'd been talking, and soon, a light, but inconsistent drizzle began to fall. She stood up and started her goodbye.

"Ms. Sandi...Carmen. It was a wonderful opportunity to meet...like this. I have a lot to think about, to...process the information you've just given me..."

Carmen stood up as well and stepped close to her, causing Julia to tense up once more.

"You'll keep our promise...right Jules?" she asked kindly, with a hopeful tone to her voice.

"I will," she said apprehensively. "You can trust me. I won't disclose any of this back to headquarters. This...private encounter will remain...between us."

The way Julia had said those words caused Carmen to blush slightly. She turned her head to the side and rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Thanks. This was...really the best I could hope for," Carmen added.

"The best that...you could hope for?" Julia questioned with curiosity.

"Yea, you know. With talking to you. I, um...was hoping we could be on the same side," she said honestly, but then tried to cover her tracks a bit. "I mean, with you and Inspector Devineaux always chasing me around. I thought that if I cleared things up with you a bit, maybe you guys would lighten up with your involvement in my...missions."

"I highly doubt that, Ms. Sandiego," she said matter-of-factly.

"Carmen. Please," she insisted.

"Carmen. Yes, of course," she corrected. 

Julia was still trying to get used to the idea of referring to the scarlet-clad thief by her first name, and, in such a casual setting. That small gesture though, almost made their time together feel more...personal. But, she thought that perhaps it was just Carmen's style. The woman did confidently refer to her by a nickname on her own will, at their first meeting.

"But," Julia added, "with the conditions that you proposed regarding our encounter today, if I were to uphold my end of the bargain, then I would not have sufficient reasoning to provide my superiors with, to do otherwise."

Carmen smirked at the woman's reasoning and phrasing. 

"I wouldn't have really expected otherwise," she smiled. "Just threw that out there."

Increased raindrops began falling around them, and then, without warning, turned into a sudden downpour.

"Damn, le météorologiste," Carmen said sarcastically. "I knew he'd be wrong. Again."

Julia helplessly covered her head with her arms, but chuckled at the woman's comment.

"We should really..."

"Come on, there's a bridge up head. We can wait there till this lets up," Carmen insisted, grabbing hold of Julia's wrist and dragging her to shelter.

They were lucky that they weren't too far from the small bridge. It did provide them cover from the rain, but it did so for the other folks in the area as well, and for some reason, there were more people on their side of the bridge. Eventually, it became a bit too crowded.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who forgot umbrellas," Carmen noted.

"Yes. It looks like they're all part of a tour group," Julia suggested, as she observed the cohesive but indifferent masses of people.

By taking a closer look, Carmen saw that Jules was right. They all seemed to be revolving around a man who appeared to be in charge, with his walkie-talkie, name badge, and red company logo vest. At second glance, the people were also holding or viewing pamphlets as they waited.

"You've definitely got a keen eye there, Jules," she chuckled. "You noticed it quicker than I did."

"Habit, I suppose," she responded, though she slightly blushed at the compliment, realizing as well that Carmen was still holding onto her wrist. Something she didn't quite mind.

Between the anxious teenagers, rowdy children, and smokers that kept roaming about the small area, they slowly found themselves being sucked into the fold of the tourists. Carmen, as usual, led the way, pulling Jules behind her, to the furthest corner of the bridge, hoping to at least create some distance between them.

"I should...probably hail for a cab once the rain lessens a bit," Julia mentioned, still feeling a bit shy from Carmen's hold.

"Yea, that would make sense. I...," Carmen suddenly realized that she'd been holding onto Jules' wrist for quite some time now, and immediately let go, trying to play it cool.

"I um...sorry about that. I just didn't want to lose you in the crowd."

Julia smiled sheepishly. "Quite ironic if you think about it. Normally, I'd expect that to be your M.O."

Carmen chuckled at the thought. Jules was right again. Had they been at their normal cat and mouse game, that would've been the first thing she'd done, but now wasn't one of those times, and she thanked her lucky stars for it.

It continued to pour, without an end in sight. Carmen watched as some of the braver tourists ran off, deciding to discontinue their outing. It brought some space to the area, but not by much. Families were still stranded there, unwilling to let their children fall victim to the rain. She then turned her attention back to Jules, who huddled up against the side wall, clutching at her upper arms.

"You cold Jules?"

She nodded in reply, but looked up and gave a small smile regardless.

"I should've doubted the weatherman as you did and brought something warmer," she answered. "Though, to be fair I didn't think I'd be out this long," she said, turning her stare to the ground.

The next thing Julia saw was a red clump being handed to her.

"Here," Carmen offered. "It's not much, but, it'll be better than that thin blazer you're wearing."

Julia looked up at her with confusion. She saw that the woman wasn't wearing anything warmer. A black short sleeve shirt was all she had underneath it.

"Wouldn't you need it? You're not actually wearing anything better than I am."

"I'll be fine," she said with bravado. "I didn't actually get as soaked as you did since I had the hoodie on. It's...not that dry, now that I think about it, but...it's pretty warm, um...that is, if you want it," she said a bit nervously.

Julia smiled and took the offer. Being that she was mostly soaked, her thin top and blazer didn't really provide much warmth or comfort. She accepted, thinking that the gesture was very endearing.

Carmen watched as the woman put on her hoodie. She found it attractive to have Jules put on something of hers, and she gushed slightly, biting her lips to try to hold back a grin. A few of the children from the tour group had become friendly towards each other, and a handful of them started playing tag around the bridge. A boy, about the age of seven, ran into her while trying to escape from being tagged, causing Carmen to scuffle forward in attempts to prevent from falling. Unfortunately, or fortunately, she found herself bracing up against the wall, with her arm up against it, while her body leaned up closely to Jules, who was in the middle of putting her last arm into the hoodie's sleeve.

The two were caught in a tight space. Their bodies were practically touching, as they stared into each other's eyes. Embarrassed, Julia instantly averted her stare. She looked away as she pulled the one side of the hoodie across her chest, while her other arm was still buried underneath. Carmen, however, couldn't look away. It was the umpteenth time that day that she had been given the chance to be so close to her. But only the second time that she felt that spark. It was a chance to do something...something she would either regret or savor in, if she did.

Carmen's heart raced, pounding in her chest cavity as she debated on what to do. She felt the warmth of Jules' body exuding off of her, smelled the woman's heavenly perfume waft in her direction, and she couldn't resist any further. She knew that there was a slim chance of this going right, but she no longer had the willpower to fight it off. Inching her face closer to Jules, she raised her free hand to gently caress Jules' chin, pointing her face towards her own, and once their faces were aligned just so, Carmen made her move.

The kiss was gentle, and Jules' lips were soft and supple, with a small hint of coffee still lingering on them. Carmen got lost in the moment as her mind floated away. She imagined this a time or two before, but it felt even more intoxicating than she could have ever thought. 

Jules nearly felt the same way. For a split-second, the woman's actions took her by surprise, but only for that fraction of a time. However, it wasn't the action itself that surprised her, it was the fact that this time, it actually happened. While she was "trapped" between Carmen's weight and the wall behind her, she had that sudden feeling. A feeling similar to what she had experienced earlier, when they were sitting so close. She had an inkling that she wouldn't be able to escape what would befall her next, and she was right. When it happened though, she didn't fight it off, not even a little. She held on tighter to the side of the hoodie, as she became enraptured in the moment. Carmen's body had shifted closer to her, bridging the smallest gap they had between them. And in that moment, the world had fallen still.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, without further ado, I present the end to this tale.
> 
> Thank you everyone for your patience and support! Enjoy!  
> 

After a short time had passed, Carmen pulled away slowly, blushing as she tried to recompose herself and calm her heavy breathing. When their bodies were given some space, they stood in awkward silence once more. Julia had continued to brace herself in the confines of the hoodie, her hand clasping the top collar of it, resting her fist gently against her lips. Her eyes looked away bashfully. Carmen inched away a bit more, realizing that she had exceptionally invaded the woman's personal space in more than one way. She brought her hand to the back of her neck, as her eyes darted between Julia and anything else within eyeshot.

"Jules...," she said quietly. "I...I know that was unexpected, and..."

"Why?..." she interrupted in a soft tone, though continued not to face her.

Carmen watched as Julia was left uneasy and the look of embarrassment was written all over her. She was determined to make it right, whatever that meant, though, what she had hoped to do, was to hold her in her arms, comfort her and ease her mind. She stepped closer with much hesitation, but made sure there was still a few inches between them.

"Because...I wanted to. I've...I've always wanted to."

Julia looked up at the woman. Her face was sincere. Her eyes were warm, showing nothing but affection in them, and she became lost in them once more. She smiled this time, bringing relief to Carmen.

"Seems like you did have ulterior motives after all, didn't you, Ms. Sandiego," she said coyly. "All this was planned, wasn't it?"

Carmen could no longer contain the grin that she had been holding back. Jules was brilliant. It never failed to surprise her how quickly the woman was onto her ways, and she knew that if this was going to continue into the future, that she'd have to make sure to keep her guard up at all times. She looked at Jules, who smiled with affection, and in no doubt was receptive to the kiss. Feeling more assured, she answered truthfully.

"Yes. For once, you've caught me Jules," she continued to grin.

"From the start?" Julia questioned.

"From the start."

"From the café?"

"From the café."

"Hmm. I guess I should have expected no less from you. You no doubt realized that that was a café I frequented."

Carmen, still holding a smile, nodded and shrugged, while Julia only shook her head, not in disapproval, but of disbelief.

"So, how did you know that I'd turn up when I did? I don't exactly go there on a schedule. Were you just...waiting there?"

"I think you're asking a lot of questions that you already know the answer to," Carmen said, raising a brow.

"Perhaps I am. I'm...flattered."

"You stole my attention that day on the train, Jules. I couldn't stop thinking of you since," she openly admitted.

"I didn't realize I left that much of an impression..."

"It was enough for me," she smirked.

"I have to admit, I...didn't feel the same," she continued, her words causing Carmen's heart to sink for a moment. "But, at some point today, I...It seems that I too had...developed a...a sort of attraction as well," she humbly admitted, though hearing the words come out of her mouth caused her to shy away.

Carmen felt relieved once more, after having a near heart attack at the first indication that perhaps Jules didn't reciprocate her feelings. This woman, she realized, appears to have the ability to toy with her heart, and she knew Jules was probably going to be the death of her, yet she welcomed the challenge openly.

"I...I feel somehow comforted when I'm with you...Carmen."

Hearing her name once more from the woman's lips caused her to melt. She instinctively came even closer to Jules, wrapping her arms around the woman's waist and pulling her into her chest in a warm embrace.

"I feel the same way Jules," she whispered.

Julia smiled as she heard those warm words, breathed slowly into her ear. After a moment, she felt confident enough in her feelings and of how Carmen felt, so she pulled away and smiled.

"Well, this escalated quickly," she joked.

"Yea, guess it did..."

"Was all _that_ , even planned?" she asked with curiosity.

"You...mean the kiss?"

Julia nodded.

"No...honestly, it wasn't. I had hoped against all hope that it would happen, but...you can't really plan those things out. And...I didn't really want to set my hopes too high. You know, just in case..."

"True, though I would've been very much impressed if it was. It seemed that you skillfully engineered various opportunities to do so. At least that's what I see now."

"Hah. Jules, you give me too much credit," she said, enjoying the compliment, but was slightly embarrassed by it. "I just...saw the opportunity and took it. You...didn't protect your face," she said out loud, but chuckled inside.

"I didn't...what?"

Carmen continued to chuckle. "Nothing. It's a phrase that's been drilled into my head. Bad joke. Sorry," she laughed.

Taking solace in the casual dynamic that they had created for themselves, amidst the emotional turmoil they had endured, Julia smiled and folded herself into the woman's chest.

"Perhaps. I guess, in the end, I...I'm thankful that it came to be," she finished.

Carmen followed through with the embrace, securing her arms around the woman and holding her close.

"Me too, Jules. Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters in the new Carmen Sandiego reboot have made their way into my mind, permanently. I originally started this piece for fun, not knowing if I'd continue it in or not. (My heart still lies with Star Wars Rebels.) But, after seeing how many incomplete storylines I have for the Carmen cast, and the great feedback I've been getting, it seems like I'll be splitting my attention on both. 
> 
> Thanks again to everyone for reading. Until next time!


End file.
